I Can Feel, But Not See
by evilfuzzy67
Summary: one shot, for real this time. Toph and Katara have a conversation on a .... touchy subject... R&R.


Yo peeps. Evil here!

I got this idea after reading _20 Things Only Toph Saw._

One shot alert! (For real this time...)

--

Things I feel but can not see.

--

Katara and Toph had grown to be friends. Katara trusted the younger master with her thoughts and ambitions, while Toph went to Katara for advice on anything.

The gang was camped on the bank of a large lake. They were nearing the Fire Nation, and they could see the rusty haze of the sickly sunrise on the horizon.

Tensions were high. Katara and Toph drilled Aang daily, while Sokka went over plans to get in the land of fire, escape, if necessary, and... alternatives... just in case.

All of them were on the brink of crashing. Summer's end was nearing, and it was as though they could feel Souzen's comet blasting toward them every waking moment.

Katara decided they could afford one last break. One last chance to get their affairs in order. One last chance to talk, knowing there was no assurance that they would see, or feel tomorrow. Besides, they were already ahead of the armies that would escort them into the city.

As soon as they had set up camp, Sokka and Aang immediately dropped to the ground and slept where they fell. Toph drifted back towards Appa, and hugged the bison's nose. Katara walked up beside her, and grasped her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Want to take a walk?"

Toph nodded and the two girls set off, leaving Momo in charge.

They hiked for a few minutes, until they found themselves on a ledge over-looking the water. Katara sighed and sat down. "That's so beautiful. Oh! ... I'm so sorry!"

Toph shrugged and said, "That's okay. I'm used to it."

There were a few awkward moments of silence.

Katara looked down at the younger girl, who was lying on the ground with her murky, white, eyes closed.

"Toph?"

"Yes Katara?"

Katara took a deep breathe, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!"

She paused for a few moments... "What is it like to be blind?"

Toph sat up and looked in Katara's general direction.

"I'm sorry, I.."

"That's okay! ..."

Toph turned her face toward the warm morning sun.

"I like to stay on the ground. Nice, solid ground. It's safe there. I get a clearer message. They sky is another thing... I can feel light on my eyes. I know there's something out there, and people tell me it's the sun. I envision the though of a warm light somewhere up there...but it's not enough. I sense a soft glow at night... people tell me it's the moon... All I see is darkness... invisable stars...

I can feel shapes... and get an idea of what they may look like... but what I "see" isn't what's really there. You have no idea how lucky you are. I want to be a part of the light, but I've lived my whole life in darkness... I don't know if I could understand the real world. What I see is basic form. I yearn to learn what color is. That's not something a teacher can explain to you...

People use the expression "looking through a glass ceiling" ... the world's my glass ceiling. I'm almost able, but I will never be able to realize what's really there."

Katara felt tears brimming on the lids of her eyes. She stared at the world of colors, and tried to imagine... she couldn't bare it... the wonder of the rising sun... All the light's hues mixing together.. It was breath taking.

Toph grinned sadly, "At least I'll never kow what I've been missing..."

Katara held back a whimper. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for! You and Aang and your brother have allowed me to feel things I would have never had the opportunity to see before."

Katara knelt beside her, and embraced the girl in bear hug. Toph stared on.

"Thanks Katara."

Katara sniffed, "For what?"

"Showing me someone can see past my eyes."

"People say that eyes are the doorway to the soul. Your's must be on the brink of overflowing."

The two friends embraced, then whipped the tears from their eyes.

"The guys will be up soon."

Toph nodded. "Momo's probably getting worried."

They laughed.

"Yeah, we don't want another lecture."

The two girls trudged back to the campsite, were they found Sokka and Aang making lunch. Momo was asleep on Sokka's pillow.

"So much for a lecture," Toph giggled.

"Where have you two been?" Sokka questioned.

"We went for a walk, sleepy head." Toph stated.

The friends sat down and ate their meal... laughing at the tales of good times, remembering the people they had met. Making fun of Sokka's numerous tales of how he remembered certain... humiliating adventures of his.

Sunset was nearing. They would have to travel in the Fire Nation under the cover of darkness, so they loaded up Appa and with Aang's "Yip yip!" they were on their way.

Toph and Katara looked into the sunset.

Katara closed her eyes and felt the warmth on her face.

Toph looked toward Katara and smiled. It was nice to finally have a true friend...

Someone who looked through to her soul.

---

A/N: What do you think?

I've always wondered what it would be like to be blind... and I've become a huge fan of Toph... and her HAIR POOFIES!

R&R s'il vous plait!

I don't know who will teach Aang to Firebend, or if he will even learn... so I wasn't taking any chances...

-Doesn't that give you warm fuzzies inside? Evil out.


End file.
